


Snippets

by Andy_Bee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Memories, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: A short story about lost love and found love.....





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having so much trouble posting my stories like you wouldn't believe. It was so frustrating, and I'm thankful to my readers who bear with me. I got new glasses and I'm hoping there would be no more mishaps...*fingers and toes crossed*
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always. You are all so lovely.

 

 

 

**— A moment in time.**

 

 

They were on their way to the park when the question popped into his head and he asked his dad, “Ada, when is mum coming back?  I miss her.”

Then he heard a gasp, a deep intake of breath.  His dad's grip on his small hand tightened.

“I miss her, too, Las.  But, mum is not coming back.”

He looked up at his dad.  The sun was hanging directly above his eyes, blinding him.  He tried to get a better angle so he could see his face.  He shifted about on his feet, and finally, he could see his dad looking down at him.  Under the soft morning rays, dad looked pale as sunlight.

“Why not?”

“She is gone, Las.”

“But I want to see her.” 

“We can take a look at her pictures again if you like.”

“It’s not fair.  Gimli has a dad and a mum. I want to see my mum.”

“You have me.  All of me.”

“But you are not mum.”

“I could be both.  I could be your dad and your mum, too”

He contemplated dad’s answer a bit.  He was five and he knew things. What dad said didn’t sound right to him.  Gimli’s dad was just dad, not dad and mum.  His bottom lip folded in.  Why won’t dad let him see his mum?  He pulled his hand away from his dad's hand and he folded his arms across his chest, staring hard at him.  

“I’m going to find my mum and you can’t stop me.”  He said.

He heard another gasp.  He looked to see his dad's face was full of distress and it went a few shades paler if that was even possible.  Dad's hand flew to his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.  His thin body swayed like he was going to fall over but he managed to steady himself, and slowly he knelt next to him. Dad wrapped his arms around him, putting his nose into his hair, his voice came out as a whisper.  “Legolas, stop and please listen okay?  Your mum died. She is not here anymore. She is not coming back. She is not….”

His dad's voice sounded so soft.  His breathing so light.  

“But— I miss her so much.” 

“Oh, Las.”  It was all he said, but there was so much pain in his voice it made Legolas stare at him, shocked.  Dad pressed his lips tight together, and his big silvery blue eyes were all sad, so sad.  

He made his dad sad and he was mad at himself, but somehow he was even madder at his dad for being sad. He pulled away from his dad’s hold.

“You are not mum.”  He yelled, feeling an unexplainable anger.   

And suddenly he ran.  He wasn’t sure why he ran away, but the next thing he knew, the bottom of his little shoes were pounding the sidewalk.  He heard footsteps chasing him and he ran faster, but then dad scooped him up from behind and then he was snuggled close to him again.  He kicked. He squirmed. He yelled.  He cried.  And in the end he sagged against his dad's chest, soaking him with his tears. 

“Please don’t leave me too, ada.”

“I won’t. I’ll never leave you.  I will always stay with you.  Always.”  

 

 

 

***

 

 

Legolas often found himself thinking of the day long ago, on their walk to the park.  What seemed so far away was twelve years ago.  Dad kept his promise. He stayed. 

It wasn't easy for dad.  The sorrow had come in waves for him.  When he thought he was protected by the closed door of his bedroom— in the dark his dad had allowed his heart to be washed in loss, and he wept.  The cries were muffled but they were gut wrenching deep, cutting like slashing icy rain.  And it had hurt...How it had hurt Legolas to listen to the heartbreaking sounds from outside, where he sat against the door with his arms wrapped around himself, and his knees tucked tight to his chest.   And he had wept, too.  He had wept along with his dad until all around them the dawn broke.

He sighed softly. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the mattress dipped ever so slightly as his dad turned to face him.  In the dimmest of light those clear silvery blue eyes shone like sea glass.   He still looked the same all these years—  Not a single wrinkle on his sculpted face, though he had gotten thinner.  There were those high cheekbones  that made his features the more striking.  Dad’s ivory face was luminous like moonlight. His long, pale hair, strewing about on the pillow in streams of liquid gold.

He reached his hand over, and he let his fingers ran lightly across the high plane of his dad’s sharp cheekbone to the soft hollow of his cheek, before letting the tip of his forefinger rested gently on his full, moist bottom lip.  He didn’t know why he always did that, needing to trace his every curve.

He felt his dad smiled underneath his fingertip, and his heart soared.

For all that he had lost, he had gained it all back and more.   He looked at the man who was his dad, his mum, and now his love lying next to him.  He looked into his light eyes and he felt that feeling that couldn’t be explained in words—  The feeling that took his breath away, and left him breathless. He smiled back him, knowing deep within that he would never love this way again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "There is a courage in loving fiercely."


End file.
